Sasuke Finding Out The Meaning Of Sex
by TragedyDawl
Summary: Sasuke!You have a boner!""That? I just need to go out and do some training."Sasuke replied." No, that means that you need sex."" What's sex?"“That's what you get for leaving the village to go on a revenge rampage then learning about sex.Lemon Sasu/Saku


**So here is a one shot that I hope everyone will enjoy! Just to let you know Sasuke is ooc in this fic but who cares as long as there is a lemon in this lol.**

" Sasuke Finding Out The Meaning Of Sex"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, otherwise Sakura would be pregnant with her 3****rd****kid by Sasuke right now.**

The ultimate mission in getting the one and only Sasuke Uchiha had finally been accomplished. After Naruto and Sasuke had fought it out to the death, Naruto had won by using his nine tail fox power but Sasuke had managed to stay alive and Sasuke agreed that he and his team would go back to Konoha. When Sasuke first arrived, he was placed in the hospital to take care of his wounds while his teammates were checked out as well. Sasuke was currently laying down on his hospital bed, listening to Suigetsu's antics.

" So here I was motioning the blonde babe with my finger to walk up to me and she finally did after about ten seconds later and do you know what I told her?"

Suigetsu asked the other teammate that was standing by the window while Sasuke was trying his best to ignore the conversation.

" No what?" Juugo asked.

" I said I knew if I fingered you long enough you would cum. Ha ha ha I am amazing." Suigetsu smirked out.

" That was stupid and pointless." Sasuke gritted his teeth at the male.

" Don't you get the joke Sasuke? Fingering? Cum? I am a master at getting chicks." Suigetsu said while grinning at himself.

" It's true. I have seen him use his pick up lines and they do work."

Juugo said but then there was a knock at the door and the door opened up, revealing Sakura Haruno who was working at the hospital that day. Sasuke looked over and his eyes widen to see his ex female teammate. He noticed that she had grown up so much.

" Uchiha-san, I'm glad to see that Naruto hadn't done too much damage on you."

Sakura smiled at the Uchiha while he first frowned hearing her call him Uchiha-san rather than Sasuke-kun but it was vanished when he saw her smile at him.

" Sakura-" Sasuke was then cut off by his teammate.

" Uchiha-san? What's up with that?" Suigetsu called out as the pink haired girl walked closer to the Uchiha.

" I have to call every patient by their last name when I am on duty."

Sakura said while she looked down at Sasuke's chart. She then looked up at him and smiled again while walking closer to Sasuke while he kept staring back at her.

" How are you feeling?" Sakura asked him in a concern tone of voice while Sasuke began to feel a feeling burning inside of him but wasn't sure what it was and felt something rising under his covers.

" Fine. How have you-" Sasuke was then cut off again when his other teammate rushed into the hospital room.

" SASUKE-KUN!" Karin screeched out as she pushed Sakura roughly away and jumped on Sasuke which he was not expecting.

" Karin? What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Sasuke growled out as he tried to push the red head away then looked up to see Sakura who was smiling a minute ago but now she looked like she was in pain. Sakura shook her head then looked up at him with a fake smile on her face.

" Well it seems like you are feeling better. I'll leave you alone with your friends and get a nurse to come check on you later." Sakura said as she walked out of the room, leaving the team behind.

" Get off of me Karin!" Sasuke yelled out while his sharingan became acvtivated, making the girl move away from him in fear.

" Now, since I am getting better we need to think-" Sasuke was then interrupted for the third time.

" Hey Sasuke! Looks like someone is getting horny." Suigetsu grinned out while Sasuke gave him a questionable look.

" What?" Sasuke snarled out while Karin smiled out.

" Sasuke-Kun! I'll go get you something to eat." Karin chirped out as he walked out of the room.

" Look down there Sasuke and you will see what I'm talking about."

Suigetsu said as Sasuke looked down and noticed a big bulge under the covers he picked up the covers to see what was underneath it and refused not to blush, dropping the covers and look away.

" So what? It just means that I need to go do some training." Sasuke casually stated then noticed the weird look Suigetsu was giving him.

" What is it now?" Sasuke growled out.

" Who the hell told you that getting a boner means that you need to go do some training?" Suigetsu questioned the Uchiha.

" Orochimaru of course. I would think about a certain teammate sometimes and would get this effect but Orochimaru would just say that it's because I wasn't training enough. It makes perfect sense because I'm stuck in this room." Sasuke growled out while Suigetsu began to laugh out while Juugo remained silent. Then the door opened up, revealing Naruto.

" Teme! I'm glad you are awake! I was just- Oh wow did I come at a bad time?" Naruto asked out while pointing at Sasuke's covered boner. Sasuke sighed out while running his fingers threw his black hair.

" I just need to go do some training that's all." Sasuke huffed out while his teammate and his ex teammate began to laugh.

" What the fuck!" Sasuke hissed out.

" Oh teme, you don't need to go train." Naruto laughed out while removing a tear from his eye.

" Really?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

" Yeah you just need to get laid." Naruto replied then stopped laughing when he noticed Sasuke's look on his face.

" You baka, I'm already laying down." Sasuke rolled his eyes, making everyone in the room to start laughing again.

" Ha ha no I didn't mean it like that. I mean that you need to have sex." Naruto responded.

" I don't understand." Sasuke said.

" Sasuke, do you know what sex is?" Suigetsu asked out while everyone's sweat dropped when he shook his head.

" What the hell are you guys talking about?" Sasuke growled out.

" Sasuke this is what you get for leaving the village. You rather spend all your time on revenge then learning about sex." Naruto grinned out.

" So what is sex?" Sasuke asked.

" Basically it's how you are going to repopulate your clan. Is there anyone you want to be with?" Juugo asked.

" Sakura…" Sasuke mumbled out as the blush on his face reappeared.

" That's great! Sakura-chan is like the only ninja in our age group that is still a virgin!" Naruto yelled out with a grin on his face.

" What's a virgin?" Sasuke questioned him.

" What you are." Suigetsu commented with a smile on his own face.

" Hn. What do I need to do then?" Sasuke questioned out.

" Easy! Go to Sakura and tell her that you want to fuck her brains out then start kissing her. You do know how to kiss right?" Naruto asked.

" Hn." Sasuke responded then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

" Where do you think he is going?" Juugo asked out.

" Probably off to go find Sakura-chan and try to get into her pants." Naruto shrugged off.

" Does he even know what he is doing?" Suigetsu asked the blonde.

" I seriously doubt it. This can end bad for the Uchiha clan." Naruto sighed out.

Sasuke then reappeared in another hospital room while Sakura was checking up another patient. Sasuke knew exactly where she was because he could sense her chakra.

" Sasuke-kun? What are you doing in here?" Sakura gasped out at the male who just appeared in the room.

" Sasuke-kun you should be rest-eep!"

Sakura yelped out when Sasuke brought her over to his arms and teleported them out of the room. They had reappeared what appeared to look like his old bedroom. Sasuke looked around and noticed that his room was all cleaned up. He looked down at Sakura and noticed that she was blushing.

" Why you were away, I would come here whenever I was sad and clean up the house, hoping that one day you would return."

Sakura admitted but gasped out when Sasuke brought his hand down to her chin to make her look up at him.

" I have returned."

Sasuke whispered out then leaned in for a kiss. Sakura's inner self was doing somersaults from being so excited that her dream was finally coming true. Sakura completely forgot that she was supposed to be working at the moment as she continued to kiss the Uchiha. Nothing at all could ruin this moment for her.

" I need to have sex with you." Sasuke mumbled out in between kisses then Sakura's eyes widen and pushed him slightly away.

" Why do you need to have sex with me? What about that red headed girl that was all over you earlier." Sakura commented out while she tried her best not to get upset.

" Because Naruto said that I should have sex with you since we are both virgins." Sasuke calmly stated.

" You are a virgin?" Sakura asked out.

" That's what Suigetsu said and also because you make me do this."

Sasuke grabbed one of her small hands and placed it down to his big hard on and groaned when he felt contact with her hand. Sakura on the other hand began to blush some more.

" I make you do that?" Sakura whispered out while Sasuke nodded his head.

" Yes, every single time I would think of you this would happen to me. I was told that it was the cause of me not training enough but apparently I was wrong." Sasuke said as he brought the girl back into his arms and began to kiss her some more.

" Can I kiss you other places?" Sasuke asked out.

" Yes."

Sakura moaned out into the kiss then Sasuke removed his lips from hers and began to start kissing random places on her face and neck. Sasuke's eyes widen when he felt her tiny hands at the hem of his shirt and began to pull the material up. Sasuke let her take off his shirt and now he was shirtless. Sakura couldn't control herself as she began to kiss her chest area. Sasuke groaned from her kisses and began to take off her shirt as well. He looked down at her breasts that were covered up with her bra. Sakura looked up at his questionable look over his face and began to giggle.

" You can touch them Sasuke-kun."

Sakura spoke out as she brought her arms behind her back and unclasped her bra, making the material to fall off from her body. Sasuke slowly brought his hands up and cupped her breasts with his large hands, making the girl shut her eyes and moan out. Sasuke smirked out as he began to place his mouth on one of her mounds while massaging the other one.

" Sasuke, oh my." Sakura breathed out while Sasuke switched to the other mound while Sakura began to massage his scalp.

" Sakura, this is the best sex I have ever had." Sasuke groaned out as he released the bud and went up to her face. He frowned when she began to giggle.

" Sasuke, we aren't even at the having sex part." Sakura giggled out some more.

" We aren't? Then what are we doing?" Sasuke asked the pink haired girl.

" Well we are basically preparing ourselves to have intercourse." Sakura hummed out as she placed more kisses on his bare chest.

" But wait Sakura I thought we were going to have sex." Sasuke growled out.

" It's the same thing Sasuke-kun." Sakura rolled her eyes.

" Oh." Sasuke stated as he was beginning to lose his Uchiha pride.

" It's okay Sasuke-kun. Sex is supposed to be a wonderful experience while we get to know each other's bodies." Sakura said as she placed her hand on his covered hard on, causing Sasuke to groan again.

" Fuck." Sasuke hissed out as he picked up his girl and carried her over to the bed and placed her on the bed while he was hovering over her. Sakura's hands went down to his pants and pulled his pants and boxers, revealing his large member once Sasukre helped her out and removed his clothes.

" Sasuke-kun, you are so big." Sakura smiled out while Sasuke smirked down at the girl.

" Hn, I am an Uchiha."

Sasuke spoke out, gaining his pride back then he took Sakura's skirt and panties off, making the couple completely naked now. They spent the next several minutes touching each other and kissing, making each other feel more comfortable and not so nervous.

" Are you ready?" Sakura asked the male while he nodded his head.

" Do you have a condom?" Sakura asked out as she began to spread her legs.

" What the fuck is a condom?" Sasuke questioned out while Sakura rolled her eyes.

" It's called protection so I won't get pregnant." Sakura responded.

" We don't need it." Sasuke whispered into her ear.

" What?" Sakura wanted to make sure that she was hearing right.

" I want you to have my children." Sasuke hummed out while Sakura became extremely happy.

" Yes, I will have your children." Sakura said.

" Sakura." Sasuke hummed out while nibbling on her earlobe.

" Hm?" Sakura responded.

" What am I suppose to do now? Am I supposed to put my penis somewhere?"

Sasuke asked her and Sakura wanted to burst out laughing like what her inner self was doing right now. Sakura controlled herself when she looked up at the man and noticed that he was serious.

" Alright, I'll show you. You see down here and where there is a hole."

Sakura pointed out while her face was flaming red with embarrassment and she showed him her pussy while spreading out her legs.

" Yes." Sasuke commented but was not understanding where she was going with it.

" You are going to put it in here." Sakura stated while Sasuke nodded his head and placed his member at her entrance and thrust right into her, making her gasped out in pain. Sasuke took noticed of her pained face and began to freak out.

" Sakura? What's wrong? I'm making you cry again. Did I put it in wrong? Tell me!" Sasuke demanded while in a concern tone of voice.

" N-No, you just broke my hymen which happens whenever a girl has sex for the first time. It hurts but the pain will go away soon." Sakura breathed out while Sasuke began to kiss her shoulder.

" Okay, you can go now." Sakura said as she closed her eyes and was anticipating the pleasure that she was about to receive.

" Sakura?" Sasuke asked as Sakura opened up one eye after she realized Sasuke wasn't moving.

" What's wrong?" Sakura asked while cupping his face with her hand.

" What do I do now?" Sasuke whispered to her while Sakura wanted to slap herself in the head. You would think after spending all that time with a pedophile that Sasuke would learn a thing or two but Sakura was dead wrong.

" Okay, now you pull yourself out slightly then go back in." Sakura said then gasped out when Sasuke did what he was told.

" Like this?" Sasuke asked out as he began to pump faster into her.

" Oh yes, just like that! Fuck don't stop." Sakura moaned out as she was enjoying the pleasure that he was giving her. He was loving the way that she was moaning out his name and felt an unfamiliar feeling crawling over his body.

" Sa-Sa-Sakura! I think- I'm about to- Oh Kami- Sakura!" Sasuke roared out as he received his first orgasm ever, cumming all into her womb. Sakura brought his face down and began to kiss his lips while he was still shaking from his orgasm. Sasuke then widen his eyes after his orgasm was gone that Sakura wasn't acting the way that he did.

" Sakura? I didn't make you feel good. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you I promise." Sasuke said as he pulled out of the girl.

" It's okay if I didn't get an orgasm." Sakura said.

" What's that?" Sasuke asked.

" What you just experienced." Sakura smiled out.

" Is there anything I can do to make you have one?" Sasuke questioned the girl.

" Well… you could always eat me out." Sakura said while trying to control the blush on her face.

" Sakura, I have eaten out many times before and I promise you that I have never gotten an orgasm from doing that." Sasuke stated.

" No Sasuke-kun, what you do is you lick me down there." Sakura said while Sasuke gave her a smirk.

" I can do that." Sasuke responded as he went down to her clit and began to eat her out. A few minutes later Sakura exploded into his mouth. When Sakura recovered, Sasuke went back up and cuddled with her naked body.

" How was that?" Sasuke asked.

" That was wonderful." Sakura responded as they continued to lay on the bed together.

" So I promise you in a year I will make you have an orgasm like you made me have one." Sasuke said as he began to brush his hand against her skin.

" What? Why a year?" Sakura asked.

" Because that is when we can have sex again to have another child." Sasuke responded as he cuddled with the pink haired girl even tighter.

" Sasuke-kun, we can have sex more than when you want to create a child." Sakura giggled out.

" Really?" Sasuke was amazed.

" Yep." Sakura responded.

" Hn, you want to go for another round then?" Sasuke smirked at the girl but frowned when she shook her head.

" Why not?" Sasuke asked.

" Because before we ever have sex again, you are taking a sex ed class by Kakashi. I swear how did you live this long and not know anything about sex." Sakura spoke out.

" Hn." Sasuke responded as he felt ashamed but looked up when Sakura cupped his cheek.

" I hope you learned your lesson not to go off on revenge." Sakura said then kissed him on the nose.

" I have, I wouldn't had left you if I known we could had been doing this the whole time." Sasuke smirked out then got out of the bed and began to put his clothes back on.

" Wait! Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

" I'm going to go pay a visit to Kakashi." Sasuke smirked out the left the room.

* * *

Kakashi was by the grave of his best friend when he felt a familiar chakra approach him.

" Kakashi." Sasuke stated out while Kakashi looked over at the Uchiha.

" Sasuke. Heard that you came back to the village. Shouldn't you be resting at the hospital?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

" That's not important right now. I need you to teach me everything about sex." Sasuke demanded from his ex teacher while Kakashi only grinned back at him.

" Took you long enough." Kakashi replied as he spent the rest of the day teaching Sasuke about sex.

The End

* * *

**How was it? I think it kinda sucked but at least I got it out of the way. Hope you guys enjoyed it and please review! Later!**

* * *


End file.
